Angeli o demoni?
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Y ellos no son lo que aparentan. Y cuando los descubran no se dejaran manipular. Y a ellos les interesan. Y cuando los descubran pensaran que tienen el mundo a sus pies. Nada es lo que parece. Nada sale como piensan. Asco de resumen
1. Chapter 1

Y yo vengo aquí~ Con una nueva historia~ Lalala~ Jajaja

Bueno esto es nuevo, muy nuevo considerando que lo escribi como en quince minutos xD

**Adevertencias:** No estoy segura de que los nombres estén escritos correctamente, así que lo siento si están mal. Los chicos cambiaran drásticamente su personalidad.

* * *

Todos conocemos a Tachibana Makoto, un chico de cabellos color oliva, ojos de un verde hermoso, piel medio morena a causa del cloro de la piscina, con un carácter cálido, amable y que nunca nadie ha visto enojado o fuera de sus cabales, en una santo para muchos, un ejemplo a seguir por otros, una persona que nunca en tal vez un millón de años vuelvan a ver.

Pero qué pasaría si ese _ángel_ no fuera precisamente un ángel, las personas muestran algo en la sociedad y solamente a muy pocos mostramos lo que en realidad somos o ¿ustedes que piensan?

Bueno, pues aquí podremos comprobar que no existen ángeles de ojos verdes y cabello oliva, sin que dentro de él mismo existe un diablillo algo… sádico, y si no fuera solo él, sino que sus otros tres amigos también tenían sus secretos, reguardados en una caja pero que en ocasiones dejaban salir, claro cuando estaban lejos de casa, donde nadie les conocía.

Capítulo 1

En las mañanas sale a correr, regresa justo a tiempo para una ducha y un desayuno ligero y luego de aquello dirigirse a la escuela, en el camino se encuentra con sus amigos Mikoshiba Seijuro, Nitori Aichirou y Nagisa Hazuki, amigos de la infancia, que tienen su misma edad.

Ellos hablas comúnmente de sus clases, de los que hicieron cuando llegaron a casa el día anterior, de cosas triviales o al menos eso les parece a las demás personas cuando van en una pisca de suerte junto a ellos y admirándolos en secreto no tan secreto.

-¡Mako-chan!- y como es costumbre Nagisa se cuelga del brazo derecho del ojo verde como niño pequeño- Sabes encontré un bar muy bueno- dice en voz baja para que solo sus amigos escuchen

-¿En serio?- dice el mayor con una sonrisa que deja a muchas chicas por el espacio y a otros en el suelo

-Sipi mi primo me lo recomendó y fuimos ayer, esta de lujo- con su actitud infantil nadie podría saber en realidad de que es lo que hablan- ¿Qué tal si vamos?- esa pequeña pero infantil sonrisa hace que las chicas griten y se sonrojen

-Me encantaría- dice Nitori y sus ojos se iluminan conforme la sonrisa crece en sus labios, y otra vez los suspiros y gritos no se hacen esperar

-Yo voy- dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que derrite corazones

-Entonces el fin de semana vamos ¿les parece?- nuevamente las chicas y chicos que van junto a ellos sienten perder las fuerzas de sus piernas y que de un momento a otro estarán platican con el suelo sobre lo hermosos que eran aquello cuatro chicos

.

.

.

Mientras aquellos _ángeles –_a palabras de estudiantes, profesores y demás personas que les conocen— están entrando a sus clases, otros cuatro chicos que destacan de igual manera pero por otras razones se encuentran hablando tranquilamente en la azotea de la escuela.

-Oi~~- la voz de una pelirroja hace eco en los oídos de los otros tres chicos, aquella chica de cabellos rojos largos, si mirada carmesí intensa pero al mismo tiempo infantil, puede ser una trampa mortal para muchos, es hermosa y nadie lo ignora pero ella es peligrosa.

-¿Qué pasa Gou-kun?- hablo esta vez un chico de cabellos azules, y ojos morados en marcados por unos lentes de montura roja, aquel chico callado con buenas calificaciones y de apariencia seria, era todo lo contrario, Rei Ryugazaki

-Miren quienes vienen llegando~~- dijo con tono cantarín la pelirroja menor

-Hmp los chicos perfectos ¿Eh?- ahora habla otro pelirrojo más alto que el primero, con los ojos más afilados y cabello algo más corto, y dientes afilados, con un carácter volátil, enojón pero eso no le quitaba que era muy guapo, Rin Matsuoka

-…- un pelinegro de ojos azules observo fijamente al chico de cabellos oliva sonreír animadamente con sus amigos

-¿Que pasa Haru?- pregunto el pelirrojo mayor

-Nada- Haruka Nanase, como se dijo con anterioridad de ojos azules y cabello negro, la piel blanca, con un rostro hermoso, pero callado y su mirada muy afilada que no presionaba nada bueno a quien le hiciera enojar-…- contemplo el semblante de aquel chico de cabellos oliva, lo estudio y luego aparto la vista para ver hacia el cielo

Ellos eran un grupo muy unido, pero no aceptaban que nadie se les acercara, se conocieron en la primaria y desde entonces nunca se habían separado, ellos eran peligrosos, según decían los rumores, se habían visto envueltos en varias peleas con alumnos de otras escuelas, sus actitudes no ayudaban en nada a que eso se desmintiera, además de ese asunto ellos tienen buenas calificaciones comparadas con aquel grupo que eran sus opuestos –aparentemente—

.

.

.

Ahora que conocemos a estos chicos, ustedes que creen que pasaría si ellos se encontraran en el mismo lugar, pero los primeros cuatro sin su disfraz de ángel, y los otros con las garras afiladas y una inteligencia que asustaría a cualquiera, donde creen que tienen las de ganar… cuando puede que todo sea lo contrario

* * *

¡Bien! Dios me siento tan bien con esta historia! (~*.*)~ ~(*.*~) Shalalala ~

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Lenguaje grosero (?) Intento de Lemon, Lime, limonada (?) xD

Ok ya ._.u

* * *

Capítulo 2

La ropa era molesta para lo que tenían pensado, caminaron torpemente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación deseada, en ningún momento dejaron de devorar sus bocas, recorriendo cada rincón del contrario y con las manos recorriendo todo a su paso.

-Vamos bebé… no seas impaciente- el susurro en su oído fue tan erótico, sensual y devastador que hizo que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

Su cuerpo fue depositado suavemente en la cama, las manos que recorrían sin pudor alguno su cuerpo desaparecieron y el dueño de aquellas manos se sentó en una silla frente a la cama donde se encontraba.

-Prepare tú mismo…- observo como el chico coloco su cabeza sobre su mano y le sonreía con lujuria.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, humedeció sus dedos y lo llevo a su entrada, levanto el trasero dando una imagen demarcación… exquisita para su acompañante.

Metió un dedo, le movió lentamente, el segundo no se hizo esperar, los movió simulando unas tijeras, después el tercer dedo, con el cual empezó a similar estocadas, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada verdosa de su compañero en aquella habitación.

Había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor y solo se concentraba en el placer que sentía, dirigió su mano libre a su miembro pero antes siquiera de llegar sintió como le detuvieron.

-Que niño tan malo- el cuerpo más grande que el suyo se coló encima- Tendré que castigarte- el susurro en su oído le incitaba a pecar y claro que no pondera objeción alguna y menos con aquel hombre.

Sintió como la mano de aquel chico envolvía su miembro y comenzaba a moverse lenta y tortuosamente, no pida contener los gemidos de placer, abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuentas cuando los había cerrado, y vio lujuria puro en aquellos orbes verdes, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse indicando que se correría pronto.

-M-Mako- su boca fue silenciada con los labios de aquel chico sobre él.

-No digas nada bebé- separo apenas unos milímetro sus labio y siguió besándolo, sabía lo que le quería decir.

-¡AAhh!- de alguna manera logro separarse de Makoto y gimió con verdadero placer cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, mordió su labio y llevo sus manos a los hombros del de ojos verdes y le araño- Nhg-

-Eso fue rápido- observo como el cuerpo del mayor se levantó y este llevo su manos manchada de la esencia blanca y la lamio- Eres delicioso- la mirada verde destellaba por la lujuria y él se estremeció ante la imagen de tal dios griego frete a él.

En un movimiento rápido ahora era el quien estaba arriba del aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-Vamos bebé… me toca a mí- el mayor le sonrió con lascivia y le acaricio los glúteos sin pudor

-Nhg- gimió al sentía aquella manos en su trasero y más aún cuando le apretaba de manera brusca pero deliciosa- Ah- otro gemino de se le escapó de los labios al sentir un dedo dentro de él, el segundo ni el tercero se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo

-Eso es…- la voz de aquel chico era un droga, no, se corregía todo él era una droga, un muy exquisita y adictiva

-Ah- gimió en protesta cuando aquellos dedos que le hacían sentir en el paraíso salieron, pero no le duro por mucho cuando sintió rozar algo mucho más grande y caliente en su entrada

-No te preocupes… esto te gustara más…- un susurro deliciosa y placentero le hicieron perder la cordura.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello?

Así, ya recordaba… el bar.

-¡Ah!- aquel miembro le llevo de una estoca a lo que pronto seria su perdición.

.

.

.

El ambiente en aquel lugar era estupendo, nada como lo que habían probado antes. Le gusto tal vez convertiría aquel sitio en su favorito.

Ellos se encontraban jugando una partida de billar, todo estaba bien, cerveza fría, buena música.

-Oh- Gou había dirigido su mirada hacia la puerta- Ellos no son…-

Rei y Rin siguieron la mirada rojiza de la chica, y se sorprendieron al ver a aquellos chicos en ese lugar.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Rin, pero dejo de lado todo aquello al ver al pequeño peli plata con, bueno específicamente a su trasero, redondo, delicioso, se relamió los labio con deseo

-Esto será interesante- Gou dirigió su mirada al más alto de todos

-…- Rei simplemente observo al rubio e igual que Rin vio una imagen excitante, como es que aquellos chicos que parecían tan inocente en la escuela, ahora parecían… mejor no decía nada

Haru simplemente les ignoro, no quería ni le interesaba que hacen ellos aquí. Pero una mirada le hizo darse vuelta y chocar sus orbes azules contra unos verdes. Levanto una ceja, y Makoto le sonrió coquetamente.

-Hola- el de cabellos oliva saludo amablemente

-¿Qué les trae por este sitio?- pregunto Rin con un deje de burla

-Solo venimos a divertirnos- dijo Nagisa de manera infantil

-¿Podemos unirnos a su juego?- Nitori tenía un aire serio, pero una mirada interesante hacia un pelirrojo

-Claro- Rin sonrió con sensualidad

-Mikoshiba-sempai- la única chica del grupo no dejo pasar la oportunidad y se pegó al mayor- ¿Me acompaña por mas cerveza?- sin esperar respuesta arrastro al chico con ella, el peli naranja le sonrió a Makoto y este le regreso el gesto

-No regresaran- dijo en un suspiro cansado

-…- Haru regreso a la mesa de billar- Empecemos el juego- dijo con simpleza

-Claro-

Estaban sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que aquellos chicos fueran buenos, ¡y vaya que lo eran! Con un carajo que si hubieran apostado en estos momentos se irían a su casa en ropa interior, y eso con suerte de que aquellos tres se apiadaran.

-Mastsuoka-sempai- el de cabello grises tomo la mano del mayor-Vamos a bailar- le miro de manera sugerente y le arresto a la pista.

-Otros que se largan- Makoto hablo en voz baja pero fue escuchado por Haruka-Nagisa…- volteo la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaría su amigo pero este había desaparecido y el de lentes igual- Mierda- el azabache no se sorprendió lo mas mínimo al escuchar aquella grosería salir de sus labios.

-Me voy- devolvió el taco a donde pertenecía y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera, vamos ¿no quieres divertirte?- pensó ver en aquellos ojos verdes una rastro de lujuria, mas no dio importancia y siguió con su camino, pero cuando sintió una mirada en su trasero dio vuelta y observo como aquel castaño le miraba mientras hablaba con una peli rosa.

-…- observo con atención como aquella chica tomaba la cara de Makoto y le plantaba un beso, levanto una ceja curioso, segundos después vio como las manos del mayor bajaban de la cintura al trasero de la chica y lo masajeaban sin pudor alguno-Basta- susurro para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia la _pareja._

-Disculpa- ambos se separaron y la chica observo aquellos intensos ojos azules- Él está conmigo- tomo la mano de Makoto y entrelazo sus dedos, por alguna razón no le gustó nada la imagen que aquellos dos estaban presentando en aquel bar.

-Oh Lo siento- dicho esto la fémina se fue y les dejo solo

-¿Celoso?- el mayor le tomo de la cintura y le condujo fuera de la loca

-Quisiera- sintió como su cuellos era devorado por aquellos labios

-…La verdad- para su suerte un taxi paso y lo tomaron, Makoto dio la dirección y el señor arranco

.

.

.

Una nueva estocada, unos gemidos y gruñidos junto a unos que otros _"Vamos, bebé"_ dicho con una sensualidad que no había conocido nunca le dejaron escalar la sima del éxtasis al correrse.

Definitivamente, había conseguido la droga más adictiva del mundo.

.

.

.

Esta más que claro que ellos dos no fueron los únicos que disfrutaron esa noche… ni las que vendrían más adelante.

* * *

Bueno~~~ Lamento la demora, pero la verdad no sabía que escribir xD Juro que para este capítulo estuve leyendo Lemon! Pero es la primera vez que escribo así que sean pacientes conmigo )/ Por fi, en serio que no se si lo hice bien u.u Lamento si les defraude…

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hicieron tan feliz! :3 Nos leemos ;3

* * *

_**Mensajes**_

_**De: **__Riri :D_

_**Asunto: **__Plan :3_

_**Mensaje:**__ Holiwis bombón_

_¿Cómo te fue con tu __pareja? __7u7 Espero que bien porque ¡pensé que me mataría! _

_**De: **__Makoto_

_**Asunto:**__ Plan :3_

_**Mensaje:**__ Me fue de maravilla, recuérdame agradecerte muy bien la próxima vez que nos veamos._


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: lime o lemon, violencia, posibles y futuras amenazas hacia mi persona...

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 3

_« -Aah!- aquel grito de placer inundo sus sentidos provocando que se excitara aún mas-Ma-¡más!-_

_Ver a aquel pequeño cuerpo encima suyo, con un sonrojo en su mejillas, una traviesas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojo y un rastro de saliva cayendo por esos provocativos labios, su suave piel cubierta de mordidas y chupetones - al igual que la propia-, eran en definitiva una imagen exquisita_

_-¡Rei-chan!- tomo con un poco más de fuerza las caderas de su pareja e hizo que las estocadas fueran aún más profundas- ¡Aah!- aquel gemido le había sido el interruptor para ir mas rápido y dar de lleno en aquel punto- ¡Mas rápido!- ni lento ni perezoso cumplió con aquella demanda._

_-Nagisa...- se sentía a explotar, pronto terminaría, tomo entre sus manos el miembro del rubio he inicio a masajearlo tan rápido como sus estocadas_

_-Rei-chan... Yo... Nhg!- y antes de decir algo más el pequeño cuerpo de Nagisa sufrió un espasmo, liberando su semilla entre él y Rei, mientras en otro le llenaba por completo._

_Nagisa cayo rendido cansancio.»_

- Ha, ha, ha- se había despertado con la respiración agitada, la frente perlada en sudor y con un creciente problema entre las piernas- Maldición- y es que mentiría si dijera que aquel sueño no fue excitante y una exacta replica de lo que había ocurrido aquel fin de semana, y es que aquel fue el mejor polvo de su -corta- vida.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

La mañana paso sin problema alguno, siguió con su rutina y se fue a la escuela.

Después de caminar algunos minutos se encontró con sus amigos, quienes tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, o bueno al menos la chica, Rin una sonrisa moderada y Haru apenas una mueca visible para quien no lo conociera.

-Hola- saludo a los chicos y la chica amablemente

-Hola- le contestaron cada uno

Caminaron con paso tranquilo, por alguna razón esperando poder encontrarse con aquellos _ángeles _que les llevaron a cielo.

Pero más fue su sorpresa que al entrar solamente dos de aquellos cuatro chicos estuvieran presentes.

Mikoshiba Seijirou y Nitori Aiichirou. ¿Dónde estaban Makoto y Nagisa?

Haruka y Rei querían preguntar por el paradero de aquellos dos, pero las miradas de los otros les dieron una amenaza implícita.

.

.

.

-Mikoshiba-san- era raro cuando Ai le llamaba de aquella manera, puesto que estaba más acostumbrado ser llamado 'Sei-chan' por los dos más bajos- ¿Estará bien?- estaba preocupado y asustado.

-Lo estará, Makoto nos hablara si necesitan algo- le abrazo para poder apaciguar los temores de su amigo.

_Flash Back_

-¿Donde esta Nagisa?- Makoto había encontrado a Seijirou a Ai en la esquina donde siempre veian a Nagisa, pero este estaba retrasado.

-No lo sabemos, llevamos quince minutos esperando- Mikoshiba tenía el ceño fruncido y Nitori estaba nervioso, Nagisa no faltaba nunca, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

-Makoto...- los ojos azules de Ai se estaban cristalizando, alertando de las lágrimas que vendrían en camino.

-No te preocupes- le abrazo cariñosamente- Yo iré a ver como esta, ustedes vayan a la escuela, no se preocupen- aquella palabras estaban mayormente dirigidas hacia Mikoshiba.

-Claro... Solo, solo ten cuidado- Makoto dejo al menor en manos del peli naranja y corrió en dirección del hogar de Nagisa.

_Fin Flash Back _

-Todo estará bien- seguía abrazando a su amigo- Espera- le alejo un poco y saco su celular- Tal vez necesiten a Riko- le sonrió y mando un mensaje

-Es verdad- Ai se sentía un poco mejor, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a su amigo.

.

.

.

Makoto había llegado frente a la casa de su amigo, con la respiración agitada y sudando, mas no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por aquellos pequeños detalles.

Los tres sabían perfectamente como era el padre de su rubio amigo, un gran ejecutivo que se la pasaba en Tokio y pocas veces venía a ver a Nagisa, y cuando lo hacía...

Apretó los puños por la frustración y la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Salto la cerca de la casa, esperaba que nadie le viera, ya en el patio dio la vuelta, la puerta trasera siempre estaría abierta, les había dicho Nagisa, abrió cuidadosamente y entro lo mas sigiloso posible, no sabía si el padre de Nagisa se encontraba aun en la casa.

Observo con cuidado el pasillo, todo estaba callado y algunos de los hermosos jarrones se encontraban en el suelo, rotos. Sintió la ira volver a crecer, quería golpear algo.

Avanzo dentro de la casa, observo en la cocina, no había nadie, la mesa tirada al igual que la silla, algunos platos y trastes.

La sala con latas de cerveza, los cojines tirados por todo el lugar, y cigarros, pero al fin y al cabo nadie.

Subió las escaleras con cuidando de no hacer ruido, sabía cuál era la habitación de su amigo, no era la primera vez que iba, todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

Eso solo pidió significar que aquel sujeto no estaba en casa. Camino rápidamente al cuarto de Nagisa, abrió la puerta y...

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estará Nagisa-kun? - Gou y los demás estaban en la azotea de la escuela.

-...- Rei y Haruka observa a los dos únicos _ángeles_ que habían asistido a la escuela aquel día.

.

.

.

No escuchaba ningún ruido ni siquiera la sirena de la ambulancia, solo podía centrar su atención en el cuerpo de su amigo, sabía que su celular estaba vibrando dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, pero lo ignoraba completamente.

Frente a él, postrado en la camilla de la ambulancia y siendo checado por los paramédicos se encontraba Nagisa, inconsciente, con varios moretones y el labio roto.

Apretó los puños, dejando que sus nudillos adquirieran un tono blanco.

Continuara...

* * *

Yo sé que quieren matarme (?). Pero bueno, intente reescribirlo como cuarenta veces y solo me gusto esta... Soy cruel (?). No lose ustedes me dirán xD

Nos leemos en el próximo. Lamento la demora pero entre a clases. ¡Y mi horario esta horrible!

Espero leer sus sensuales comentarios 7u7

P.D. Gracias por decir que mi lemon esta decente *llora de felicidad*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nitori y Mikoshiba caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos de aquel gran hospital.

-¡Makoto!- Ai se había lanzado directo a su amigo haciendo preguntas de manera rápida y con aquella voz rota en llanto.

-Tranquilo- le susurro mientras le abrazaba, Nitori tomo su camiseta y la apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerte presión, ahogo un grito de dolor- Tranquilo-

-Makoto- Mikoshiba se había parado cuando vio al menor salir disparado hacia el ojo verde- ¿Como esta?-

-Bien...- noto como el chico apretó los dientes.

-Ai-chan- Riko, que había estado sentada, se levantó y llamo al menor- Ven conmigo, vamos por unas bebidas- la chica se llevó al menor que aun hipaba por el llanto y trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?- un golpe sordo se escuchó por todo el lugar asustando a algunas personas.

-¡Maldición! Sabía que no tendría que dejarlo ir- la ira e impotencia llenaron por completo el cuerpo de Tachibana.

- No fue tu culpa- Mikoshiba se sentía igual al chico- Fue mía... No debí dejarlo aquella mañana, cuando vi el carro de su padre- llevo una mano a su cabello y halo-Mierda-

-Chicos, de nada sirve echarse la culpa- un hombre de unos veinte nueve años, alto, de cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel blanca y que muchas y muchos categorizan como guapo, apareció con una bata blanca, dando a entender su posición como doctor-Nagisa está estable, tiene el brazo fracturado, el labio partido y varios hematomas, necesitara descansar un tiempo-

-Bien, bien... ¿Qué diremos en la escuela?- Makoto paso una mano por sus cabellos oliva.

-No te preocupes yo hablare con el director- les dio una sonrisa reconfortarle- Marcare a Nat, el podrá hacer algo respecto al caso- se retiró dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

-Lo bueno es que solo quedan dos semanas de escuela y luego son vacaciones- dijo Mikoshiba recuperando un poco la calma.

-...- Makoto seguía alterado recordando como encontró a su amigo y el susto que Riko le dio al entrar en la casa.

_Flash Back_

_Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nagisa, cayó rendido al suelo._

_El pequeño cuerpo de su amigo estaba tirado en el frio suelo, con moretones por todos lados, sangre saliéndole de sus boca, nariz y algunas partes más. _

_Un muñeco roto._

_-Nagisa...- susurro y se acercó al cuerpo tratando de no moverlo bruscamente-Nagisa...- sentía la desesperación a flor de piel, no había respuesta por parte del rubio._

_-Nagisa...- lagrimas había comenzado a salir- Responde-_

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y como quitaban del camino todos los destrozos de la noche anterior._

_Su cuerpo se tensó, sintió su corazón latir aprisa, tomo algo de una de las repisas y se puso tras la puerta._

_Esperando que aquel sujeto, que se decía padre, atravesara la puerta para golpearle de lleno en la cabeza._

_Los pasos subiendo las escaleras, caminando por el pasillo, y cuando se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, el pomo fue girado lentamente, se preparó para dar el golpe._

_-¡Dios mío!- un grito demasiado agudo y femenino lo dejo desconcertado por completo, relajo el cuerpo._

_-¡Nagisa!- vio una cabellera rosa palo entrar corriendo y arrodillarse junto a Nagisa, dejo caer el objeto con el que tenía planeado golpear al sujeto. _

_Un golpe sordo y la chica volvieron a gritar volteando a su dirección y viéndolo con miedo que se transformó en enojo._

_-¡Dios! ¡MAKOTO! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-_

_-¡Mierda Riko! ¡Casi te mato!- grito al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus cabellos revolviéndolos_

_-¿Que paso?- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Makoto, como si así lograra calmarlo_

_- No lo sé...- ojos cerrados y puños apretados- Cuando llegue ya estaba así- ella sabía que el trataba de calmarse, pero no funcionaba._

_-Llamare a una ambulancia-las manos le temblaban, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

_Fin flash back_

-No hace falta que se martiricen- Riko había llegado junto con Nitori y unos cuantos vasos de café- _Espresso-_ les tendió dos vasos desechables a ambos.

-Gracias- susurraron.

. . .

El tiempo pasó lento, como si se burlara de ellos y sus ganas de ver mejor a su amigo.

El padre de este firmo los papeles donde la custodia quedo en manos de su amigo Alex.

Todo bien respecto a eso. No lo volverán a ver, y si se llegase a aparecer alguien, o los tres, lo mandan al hospital.

Nagisa descansa, sin grandes preocupaciones, con grandes cuidados, como si con cualquier cosa se fuese a romper. Pero junto a sus amigos.

. . .

Rei salía del consultorio, dispuesto a pasar por sus medicamentos cuando lo vio.

-Nagisa...- su respiración se volvió difícil y pesada, aquello no fue más que un susurro con sus últimas bocanadas de aire.

Frente a él, se encontraba Nagisa Hazuki, con algunos moretones, vendajes y el brazo enyesado.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy, perdón la demora pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. Espero le guste y nos leemos luego :3

Espero leer sus sensuales comentarios.


End file.
